


Smooth

by lodgedinmythoughts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodgedinmythoughts/pseuds/lodgedinmythoughts
Summary: Wherein Steve likes to tease the reader about an embarrassing incident.





	Smooth

The noisy atmosphere that was muffled in the restroom is back in full force as you maneuver your way through the crowd. You finally land at the bar next to Steve, who sits chatting with Sam.

“Do you know how long I had to wait in line?” you mutter as you plop onto the stool.

Steve lets out a tiny laugh. “No, but I can guess.”

“Either that or you take way too long in the bathroom,” Sam says. “Was gonna say you might wanna get that checked out.”

You roll your eyes in jest.

“Lucky for you, I have excellent foresight and bought you another drink.” Steve slides a glass before him over to you.

You squeeze his arm in thanks and take a healthy sip. From your peripheral you can see him watching. When you look at him, he’s taking you in, eyes roving over your figure. And just like that, heat erupts in your lower belly. His eyes come up to meet yours and there’s a twinkle in them.

“Dance with me?” he says.

“What?” Your brows pinch together in confusion.

He stands with a hand outstretched, and on his lips is a hint of a smirk that indicates a joke left unsaid.

You sneak a glance at Sam, who’s paying attention to the game on TV, and look back at Steve. “Why?” Your voice is laced with suspicion.

“Humor an old man,” he says. “Come on.”

“I don’t dance in public. You know that,” you say flatly. Why does he want to dance now? And here of all places? That he’s up to something, there’s no doubt, but you're at a loss as to what it could be.

“No one’s paying us any attention,” he says as he jerks his head in the general direction of the other patrons. “Come on.”

Somehow you find yourself getting up off the stool, if only a little hesitantly. You slip your hand into Steve's. Keeping one hand around yours and the other on your waist, he pulls you close, and though you can’t complain at that, you stand stiffly in his arms as he sways the two of you ever so lightly. The music is still audible over the din of chatter and clinking glass, so you suppose you don’t look like _total_ weirdos, but the whole scene is so comical and awkward you bust out laughing. “Steve, what are we doing?”

He lowers his mouth to your ear. “Being spontaneous.” He then positions you so that your back is to the bar. You're actually starting to feel content in your position when you feel him remove his hand from your waist to graze over your butt.

“Steve,” you say, knowing neither of you is much for PDA.

He simply brushes his nose against your cheek, lips inches from yours. You close your eyes in anticipation of his kiss when you feel a fluttering sensation of something light as a feather being plucked from the back of your upper thigh. You feel Steve lean back and you open your eyes to see him barely containing his laughter as he brings up his hand in plain view. In it is a piece of toilet paper half a foot long.

Your eyes go wide as you shove him and he doubles over in laughter. “You jerk!”

“What? I wasn’t the one who put that there,” he says through an annoyingly huge grin.

“Did I really just walk through this whole bar with toilet paper stuck to the back of my thigh? My life.”

Steve clutches his chest, still in the midst of laughter. “If it helps, I think it went wonderfully with your outfit.”

You swat his arm. “Shut up. You know, you could’ve just told me instead of doing…whatever this was.”

“Wouldn’t have been half as fun, babe.” You glare at him as he engulfs you in his arms and squeezes. “Ok, ok, I’m sorry you’re so embarrassed you’re taking it out on me.”

“You’re not making this any better for yourself.”

“I know,” he says before planting a kiss on your ear. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by real events. Except it wasn't in a bar. And I didn't have Steve there to do a whole charade. *cries*


End file.
